


El color del jade

by stelfy94



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelfy94/pseuds/stelfy94
Summary: AU. Eiji siempre ha disfrutado de los colores que le regala la vida. Siempre se ha sentido agradecido de poder percibirlos y apreciarlos. Pero hay un color en particular que es el que más ama: El color del jade.Banana Fish y sus personajes pertenecen a Akimi Yoshida y Mappa respectivamente.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	El color del jade

Eiji siempre había visto la belleza en todos los colores que sus ojos captaban. Siempre se detenía a apreciar e identificar cada uno de ellos.

Le gustaban los colores de las flores; tan vibrantes, tan brillantes, tan vivos.

Adoraba los tonos azules del mar. Porque el mar estaba constantemente cambiando, y no siempre podrías ver el mismo tono sobre las magníficas aguas que cubrían el planeta.

Adoraba los tonos rosas y blancos de las flores de cerezo cuando éstas florecían en su tierra natal.

Admiraba las majestuosas combinaciones que se iban creando en el cielo cada que veía un amanecer o un atardecer. Sus ojos centelleaban cada vez que los ponía en el cielo.

Le fascinaban los tintes en los plumajes de las aves que aparecían en el campo y las que lo acompañaban cuando estaba practicando el salto con garrocha en las mañanas.

Se embelesaba con los dorados rayos del sol besando cada parte de la tierra y a cada humano con el que se cruzaba durante el día.

Todo los colores eran sin duda esplendorosos.

Vivir en un mundo lleno de colores era lo que siempre había motivado a Eiji. Lo que siempre le hacía saber que estaba vivo y que los problemas eran efímeros.

Por eso el día que Ash le había dicho que se marchara a Japón sin él, aún cuando él ya se había prometido llevarlo consigo a su país para que viviese tranquilo, el mundo de Eiji pareció comenzar a perder color.

Resquebrajándose hasta que al final solo quedaron los tonos monocromáticos y oscuros.

Por eso sin pensarlo, había escrito aquella carta dedicada a él, y le había dejado el boleto de abordaje junto a ella. Porque Ash era mucho más que su mejor amigo, mucho más que un compañero con el que había viajado por los estados huyendo, mucho más que el chico de duro semblante y jefe de una pandilla en las calles de Nueva York, mucho más que aquel joven que le tenía pavor a las calabazas y aún más que el pequeño ser frágil al cuál ya habían quebrado incontables ocasiones.

Al final del día, Ash Lynx era solo un chico más. Uno normal. Uno herido. Uno menor que él y que tenía miedos e inseguridades como todos los demás.

Pero que tenía recuerdos más duros y complejos que la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad.

Pero sobre todo, era el chico que Eiji amaba.

A Okumura no le importaba el pasado de Ash, todo lo que quería era su presente y siendo egoísta, quizás, su futuro.

Pero más que nada quería que Ash fuera feliz y libre. Libre de todo aquello que lo había aprisionado en el pasado durante tantos años.

El rubio le había arrancado varias de sus primeras veces; como el hecho de ser su primer amigo extranjero, su primer visita a un bar, su primera vez disparando una bala, su primer acercamiento con la muerte, pero sobre todas las cosas: su primer y único amor.

No habría manera en que él le dejara ir ahora que lo había encontrado.

Porque el alma de Eiji le gritaba que debían estar juntos. Unidos.

Estaba seguro que debían estarlo.

La conexión que habían logrado hacer no era fácil. Y tampoco la encontraría con otra persona jamás.

Porque Eiji jamás sintió el deseo y la necesidad mezcladas apuntando a otra persona. Pidiéndole desesperadamente que le protegiese.

Él muy bien sabía que el de ojos verdosos no necesitaba protección, que era más que capaz de defenderse por su cuenta. Y aún así, quería estar allí para él y con él. Por si alguna vez encontraba algo de lo cual no pudiese defenderse.

Y era un alivio poder contemplar el rostro tan calmado de Ash mientras dormía. Ya casi no tenía pesadillas y cuando eso sucedía. Él no fingía más y se acercaba para consolarlo. No tenía porqué ser sufrir en soledad si él estaba allí.

Así que, al final, el universo de Eiji se reducía a un solo color. A su favorito: el verde.

Pero no cualquier tono de verde.

El color jade. Ese era el que más le gustaba.

Como los ojos de su amante.

Salvajes, fieros y brillantes. Llenos de vida.

Igual que su dueño.

Sin duda despertar para poder captar el color de sus ojos sobre su persona cada vez que había un día nuevo era gratificante. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

El mundo podía dejar de girar y perder el color mientras él pudiera ser admirado por los tonos verdosos de ese par que pertenecían al hombre que amaba.

_—_ Eiji...

Fue entonces, que el joven japonés se dio cuenta de que había estado divagando mientras observaba el sereno y delicado rostro del rubio tumbado junto a él en la cama.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

El hecho de que estuviera allí junto a él era simplemente surreal.

Era mucho más de lo que hubiese podido pedir. Mucho más de lo que hubiese podido soñar.

Un sonrojó cruzó las pálidas mejillas del asiático. Había sido atrapado mientras le observaba. Pero no se arrepentía de ninguna manera.

_—_ Buenos días, Ash _—_ respondió el pelinegro sonriendo. No había otra manera de recibirle más que esa. Lo adoraba.

_—_ ¿En qué piensas? _—_ inquirió el rubio con voz adormilada, con los párpados entrecerrados que parecían pesarle. Eiji comprendía que las mañanas eran especialmente duras para él.

_—_ Solo... solo estaba recordando el día que partimos de Nueva York. Verte en el aeropuerto, sudado, desesperado, buscándome con aquel ramo de flores en la mano... _—_ Eiji subió una de sus manos para acariciar la mejilla de Ash. _—_ Eso... me hizo tan feliz. Creí que no querrías irte. Creí que no te vería de nuevo.

Aquellas palabras despertaron de golpe a Ash. La verdad era que había negado rotundamente el ir a despedirse. Ir con él tampoco había sido una opción. Pero al leer esa carta. El impulso vino a él antes de que siquiera pensara sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Quizás las bibliotecas del lugar donde vivía Eiji no eran ni un cuarto de lo maravillosa que era a la que él solía ir. Allí donde siempre se refugiaba.

Pero el chico japonés a su lado era un refugio mucho mejor. Era su lugar seguro.

Y por eso había dudado en ir con él.

No quería herir a su lugar seguro.

_—_ Siempre quise ir a donde estuvieras. Siempre quise estar a donde tú fueras. Cerca de ti _—_ afirmó Ash mientras sostenía la mirada atónita del contrario.

_—_ Entonces... ¿por qué...?

_—_ Porque jamás querría que te hirieran. Jamás. Alguien podía venir y lastimarte. O peor. Y nunca me lo podría perdonar de ser así. Tú mereces más que... yo.

_—_ No digas eso. Yo estoy aquí. Estoy bien. Estamos aquí _—_ él pausó un momento antes de proseguir. _—_ Tú mereces ser feliz también, Ash. Y yo soy feliz a tu lado. Eres mi mejor amigo después de todo.

Ash levantó un poco de los cabellos que le caían por la frente y le sonrió al joven pelinegro. Había sido tan fácil caer enamorado de él. Alguien con un corazón tan puro como él, no debía estar con alguien tan contaminado como Ash.

_—_ Y es cierto lo que dije _—_ Eiji prosiguió. _—_ Yo nunca te diría adiós. Nunca. Porque tal y como escribí, mi alma siempre está contigo, Ash. En todo momento. Y lo seguirá estando. Pero tenía algo de miedo de que si me subía a ese avión sin ti... probablemente no te vería nunca más. Y no quiero pensar en eso. Así que... estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

El rubio se ruborizó antes las palabras que salieron de manera honesta. No hacía falta que le respondiera, porque de igual manera Eiji estaba seguro de que los sentimientos eran totalmente recíprocos entre ambos.

El de ojos verdes en cambio, se levantó de la cama de un salto, contradiciendo su naturaleza perezosa. Rodeó la cama que compartían y le tendió la mano para que se levantara con él.

Cuando lo hizo, sus cuerpos quedaron bastante juntos. Casi pegados. El chico asiático aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciar con ternura las mejillas del americano. Una ladeada sonrisa mostrándose en los labios del rubio.

_—_ Quiero ver el amanecer _—_ declaró Eiji a escasos centímetros de sus labios en tono melocotón. _—_ Quiero contemplar sus colores.

_—_ Vamos al balcón entonces.

_—_ No, Ash. Tú eres mi amanacer. Y quiero verte por siempre. Sobre todo quiero ver tus ojos. El color del jade que hay en ellos.

Eiji era tímido y fácil de apenar. Pero también era espontáneo, le gustaba decir lo que pensaba y era efusivo con las cosas que gozaba. Y con las personas que amaba.

_—_ Te amo, tonto _—_ comentó Ash con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza. Era increíble lo fácil que Eiji lograba romper su caparazón para llegar a él.

_—_ Te amo, Ash _—_ afirmó Eiji mientras hundía la cabeza entre su cuello y pecho. _—_ Quédate conmigo y dale color a mi vida.

_—_ Siempre.


End file.
